Axel and Lioness Rise of the Green Ninja
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel goes after the serpants tail and Lioness goes after him to make sure he doesn't become like the leader of the serpants tail AXL


Axel and Lioness Rise of the Green Ninja

Six hours after the Serpent's Tale

Axel packed his bags. "I'm going after the Serpent's Tail" Axel told his team. "But what if Paine breaks out?" asked Hawk. "You four can handle it" Axel told him. "Axel be careful" Lioness told him and kissed him. "Thanks Cat" Axel said and vanished. Lioness wasn't so sure.

A little while later Dragon appeared in front of Lioness. "We must talk" Dragon told her. "Dragon?" asked Lioness. "I told Axel where the Serpent's Tail base is it's in Hong Kong but I can't remember where but I need you to follow him" Dragon explained. "I think I have too to make sure Axel doesn't become Guan" Lioness told Dragon and Dragon gave her a green ninja suit.

Soon Lioness got into a plane to Hong Kong and rented an apartment. Meanwhile Axel was beating up Serpent's Tail Ninjas to tell him where the Serpent's Tail HQ was. "AT THIS RATE I'LL NEVER FIND MY DAD!" he growled. "YOU WILL NEVER SEE SEBASTIAN MANNING AGAIN!" laughed a Ninja then the Green Ninja attacked him. "I had that but thanks" "We shall meet again" went the Green Ninja and she left.

Meanwhile in Landmark City King, Hawk and Shark found out that Paine, Spydah and Flesh had escaped from Talon Prison. "WE GOT TO STOP HIM!" yelled King. "But we're two members short!" protested Shark. "Two?" asked Hawk. "Lioness disappeared" Shark explained. "Yes because Lioness and Axel are on a mission" Dragon told them. "Dragon where's Lioness?" asked King. "She's being Axel's guardian angel King" Dragon told him. "You'll help us take down Paine?" asked Shark. "Yes I will" replied Dragon.

At the Serpent's Tail HQ a Ninja reported to Guan. "A Green Ninja helped Manning Master" the Ninja reported. "Manning and this Green Ninja will be destroyed because I am going with you!" Guan told his Ninjas.

Soon Axel was tired and some Ninjas were attacking him by order of Terrace Yao. "YOU WILL FEEL MY VENGANCE MANNING!" yelled Yao. "Not if I can help it!" yelled the Green Ninja and attacked Yao's ninjas. "Thanks who ever you are" Axel thanked the Green Ninja. "Just who are you?" "Once Yao's ninjas are defected and Yao's in jail I'll tell you" the Green Ninja replied. "STOP THEM!" yelled Yao but Axel and the Green Ninja deflected him! "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Yao angrily and escaped. Once he left the Green Ninja took off her mask to show Axel that she was….. "Lioness?" asked Axel. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't become Guan" she told him. "I understand" replied Axel. "You got a place we can hide and plan our next move?" "Yes right here" replied Lioness and she jumped into her apartment with Axel.

In Landmark King, Hawk, Shark and Dragon battled Paine's Gang. "DRAGON I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" yelled Paine. "NO ONE WILL SUFFER!" yelled Dragon and all four of them punched Paine, Spydah and Flesh! "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Paine. "YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL!" yelled King, Hawk and Shark. "Exactly!" smiled Dragon as Paine, Spydah and Flesh were locked in Talon Prison.

In Hong Kong Axel and Lioness were planning to find the Serpent's Tail HQ. "I'm not sure if we should do this together Cat after Guan almost killed Dad I can't bear to see you getting killed" Axel sighed. "Axel remember what you said when we first met Dragon you said friends make you stronger" Lioness reminded him. Axel smiled. "You really do love me Cat" smiled Axel. "Yes I do and I'm sure the feeling mutual" Lioness smiled and Axel nodded as they kissed. "We got a hard day ahead of us" Axel told Lioness. "I understand we'll start dating after we get your Dad back and stopped the Serpent's Tail" smiled Lioness and Axel agreed.

Guan had tracked Axel and the Green Ninja to a small place in Hong Kong (the place were Lioness rented). "We'll attack at dawn" he ordered his Ninjas.

Next day

Axel and Lioness woke up and got into Ninja suits. "This'll fool Guan" smiled Axel in a red Ninja suit. "I wish it was simple with me" replied Lioness then Guan appeared with his Ninjas. Soon Axel and Guan battled. Then Guan pulled Axel's mask off. "MANNING!" yelled Guan. "WHERE'S MY FATHER!" demanded Axel. "YOU WILL NEVER FIND HIM!" laughed Guan. "Axel you will find your Dad I'm sure of it!" Lioness told him and Axel smiled and battled Guan. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?" asked Guan. "That Green Ninja you can't whip that's her and also she loves me enough to know that you will lose and I will find my Father!" smirked Axel and punched Guan. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Guan and vanished then Axel and Lioness vanished too the Serpent's Tail HQ. "How did I do that?" asked Lioness. "I think we have a bond" Axel explained. Then Guan battled them both. "FOR TOO LONG I HAVE TRUSTED THE ELIMANATION OF MY ENEMIES TO MERE UNDERLINGS BUT A LEADER MUST MAKE AN EXANPLE!" yelled Guan. "Really?" asked Axel as he and Lioness battled him. Then Lioness found a prison cell. Then she unlocked it to reveal…..Sebastian Manning. "Dad?" asked Axel. "Axel!" cried Sebastian. Then Guan attacked but Axel, Lioness and Sebastian attacked him. With some backup arriving which was Dragon, King, Hawk and Shark! "SEVEN AGAINST ONE THIS WILL NOT DO!" yelled Guan then Axel, Lioness and Dragon punched him. "YOU DID IT AXEL KILL ME!" laughed Guan. "No I won't I am not like you I am the son of Sebastian Manning, the boyfriend of Catalina Leone aka the Green Ninja and leader of the Alpha Teens" Axel said then Guan was about to kill Axel but Dragon stabbed Guan. "It is over" Dragon told them. Axel and Lioness smiled as Lioness took off her mask so they could kiss. "Axel you did it" Lioness smiled. "No the Alpha Teens did it" smiled Axel as he kissed her again happily.

The End


End file.
